gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Earl Driver
"I'm Earl driver, It's a pleasure.” - Earl Driver Earl Driver (Known as R Driver in the English Dub) was one of two leaders in the town B-5-10. She shared a mutual hated of her twin sister, Elle Driver. Appearance Earl is a young woman with purple hair and maroon eyes. She has a beauty spot under her left eye. She wears a light blue dress with a white underskirt decorated with dark blue edging. This matches her dark blue hairband. She also wears light & dark blue ankle boots. Her design is the mirror image of Elle's design. Her color palette is aesthetically the opposite of Elle's too. History In the past, Earl constantly fought for her father's affection with her twin sister Elle. Both sisters would come to know The Claw, who would visit their father on occasion. When their father died, Earl and Elle split their entire town into two, with Earl ruling the right side and Elle ruling the left. The two would fight for many years, attempting to acquire the other's pendant half. Both twins could use the two halves of the pendant to open a massive door at the end of B-5-10, which housed their Father's inheritance in a vault. Just before Van and Wendy arrived in town, Both sisters met Carmen 99 who offered to find them both a bodyguard to protect them from the other sister's attacks. Twin's Guards: Elle & Earl confront each other as Van & Wendy arrive in town. Carmen drops in and presents Van as a bodyguard for Earl. She brings Van and Wendy to her quarters. She provides them both a meal and introduces herself. She tells Van not to be shy, noting that he can ask for anything he wants. All he really wants is information on The Claw. Earl remembers that The Claw would visit her father often when she was little, and she notes he was a kind mind, like a second father to her. This irritates Van, who simply wants info on The Claw. She tells him there should be something in her family home about him. Suddenly, Ray appears, acting as Elle's bodyguard and attacks Earl, only to be fought off by Van. In the struggle, Earl's assistant is shot. She calls for a medic as Van pursues Ray. That evening, Earl provides Wendy and Carmen a room. She wants to keep them both out of harms way before tomorrow's events. Leaving them in their room, Earl tells her assistants that should Van fail, they will execute Wendy and Carmen. The next day, Earl and Elle prepare to have Van and Ray fight on their behalf, with the winning team gaining their father's inheritance. As Carmen details the rules, Ray shoots Earl and steals her necklace, which he gives to Elle. During this there seems to be an earthquake, and the town falls into chaos. Earl asks Van to take her to see her inheritance and he does. Arriving in her father's vault, Van helps Earl avoid Ray's bullets at Elle taunts her sister. Suddenly, a video activates and Earl is surprised to see a video message from her father. The message was left for The Claw, and Earl listens to her Father's explanation for the armor. Ray points out that the armor seats two, and Earl is shocked to learn from her Father's video that the entire town was a testing ground for the Carossa project. All the town's people, including Earl & Elle are clones, developed to pilot the armor, Twin Lock which was built for The Claw. However, due to an error, all the clones developed a deem hatred of each other resulting in the project being a failure. Ray shoots the video monitor before it finishes and Earl is devastated to learn the truth. Earl is shocked when Ray shoots Elle and comes to her aid as Van fights with Ray. The twins comfort each other, despite their mutual hatred and believe that they can live up to their father's expectations by using the armor. Both of them activate the armor using their own bodies as an energy source. They attempt to destroy Van & Ray using their armor's missiles, but miss. Van summons Dann and fights the sisters in their armor. While the Twin Lock is able to fight off Dann for a time, the sisters turn their attention to Ray, who summons his own armor, Volkien. Volkien is able to blast off two of the four arms Twin Lock has. The sisters cry out for their father as the activate Twin Lock's arm spears, ready to attack Ray & Van. The sisters seem delirious as they press on the attack. Ray uses Volkien to blast a massive hole in Twin Lock, causing it to malfunction. Earl and Elle question why this all happened, and die in the explosion. Personality Elle was a chilling woman with a deep hatred for her sister but a love for her father. She seemed more compassionate than her sister, wanting to help her assistant when he was shot and offered Van anything during his stay. However, like her sister she had a sinister side, willing to execute Wendy and Carmen if Van failed. When she learns the truth of her existence, she seems to make amends with her sister and joins her in using the armor their father built. In their last moments, the sisters seemed to show great sorrow and remorse, questioning why their father would do this to them. Gallery earl02.png earl03.png Ep504.png earl04.png earl05.png Ellenearl.png|Concept art (Earl on the right) Trivia * Earl's name in the English dub is "R''" Driver while in the Japanese it is "''Earl". * Her English name is likely another reference to her similarities and differences to her sister, with "R" standing for "Right". She controls the right side of town while her sister controls the left. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Armor Riders